Al fin en mis brazos
by sonrais777
Summary: Al terminar todo Félix piensa solo en una cosa y es en qué pasará con Bridgette ahora que saben sus identidades. Y es que, ¿qué era Bridgette para él?


**Hola a todos, sé que algunos esperaban otro tipo de actualización de mi parte pero… sigo enferma, lo siento, pero les dejo un esto que tenía preparado desde hace tiempo. Traigo un nuevo one-shot de esta hermosa pareja, que en serio, en serio… digamos que hagan algo con ellos! Al menos un cameo! Algo mínimo de verlos en una escena de fondo en una cafetería! Por favor… Bueno, roguemos porque así sea. Agradecimientos a Astruc y cooperación por tan genial serie y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Al fin en mis brazos.

Capítulo único.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, adolorido y apenas podía moverse en el futón en el que estaba acostado, Félix miró alrededor de la sencilla habitación en la que el maestro los había puesto a él y a Bridgette después de pelear con su enemigo más fuerte, Hawk Moth, que resultó ser su padre. Vaya ironía, pero al parecer la mayor ironía fue descubrir que su mayor admiradora y acosadora era su Ladybug, no sabía si reír o llorar por lo maldita que podía ser la vida, ya que si bien amaba a su lady con todo el corazón, ¿qué sentía por Bridgette? Suspiró aprovechando la soledad de la habitación, Bridgette era…. Bridgette. Era torpe, ingenua, demasiado hiperactiva y hasta demasiado brillante en cierto sentido que parecía que estaba cubierta por papel aluminio y con un montón de luminarias… no, espera, eso fue el año pasado en la obra de teatro disfrazada de hada madrina para un montón de niños ya que al parecer el vestido que había hecho para el personaje había sufrido un contratiempo de nombre Bourgeois, y casi se quema viva. Pero ella en resumen era insoportable, gritona y torpe, ¿cómo podía ser que ella fuera la valiente, inteligente, y audaz Ladybug? Maldijo su mala suerte de gato negro.

 _-¿Félix?_

 _-¿Te gustaría ir al teatro?_

 _-¿No te gustaría salir a tomar algo?_

Frunció el ceño, era una acosadora.

 _-¡Felicidades por ganar Félix! ¡Eres increíble!_

 _-Te traje algo._

 _-Bu-Bueno, si no lo quieres no lo hagas puedes guardarlo o darlo a alguien más…_

Demasiado ingenua y ruidosa.

 _-¡Félix! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?_

 _-No digas eso Félix, estoy segura que tu padre está orgulloso de ti._

Ella es…

 _-No estás solo…_

 _-Tienes a gente que te quiere, Allan, Allegra, Claude y la clase entera está contigo, incluyéndome… si tú quieres._

 _-A veces es bueno hablar con alguien._

Bridgette es…

 _-¡Chat!_

 _-Gato tragón…_

 _-¡No soy una princesa!_

 _-Eres demasiado ligero chaton._

 _-¡¿Ronroneas?!_

 _-Tranquilo minou, tu secreto está asegurado conmigo._

Es…

 _-Tranquilo Chat, no te dejaré solo…_

 _-Yo también puedo llorar contigo._

 _-Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres no te preocupes ocupa mi cama pero no dejes pulgas._

 _-Estás en casa ahora Chat…_

 _-Te quiero Chat…_

Es… perfecta a su manera. Suspiró frustrado al no darse cuenta de la verdad antes y cubrió su rostro con su brazo derecho que era el único que podía mover más o menos sin que le doliera tanto. Bridgette era ruidosa, desesperante torpe, pero esas cosas también la hacían ser la gran persona que era, valiente, considerada, amable, dulce, determinada… y solo el pensar que tal vez nunca más hubiese vuelto a ver su sonrisa ese día le hizo sentir una dolorosa punzada en el pecho. No, no, después de todo lo que había pasado aquello nunca se lo hubiese perdonado, suspiró y cerró los ojos susurrando su nombre.

-Bridgette…- y como si la hubiese invocado la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejó ver a una pequeña y temblorosa Bridgette, la chica tenía puesta una camiseta grande pero era notorio que debajo de ésta tenía vendas por casi todo el cuerpo como él, aunque sus heridas parecían peores, cada paso que daba parecía doloroso. De haber podido se hubiera levantado para ayudarla pero la espalda le dolía horrores. Cuando ella se acostó a lado suyo, la mirada de ambos se encontró, ella le sonrió como pudo, de forma forzada, y no tardó mucho en cerrar sus ojos para intentar dormir con el dolor en su cuerpo, pero esos segundos en que se encontraron sus miradas pudo ver en ella miedo e incertidumbre, miedo de que él se desilusionara, de que la dejara y aquellas palabras de amor hacia ella fuesen olvidadas, pero la verdad era que estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Esperó un poco para intentar saber qué decir cuando ni él mismo tenía idea de lo que les deparaba el futuro después de todo. Pasaron unos minutos, creyó que fueron horas, tomó aire y al fin abrió la boca para poder hablar.- Bridgette yo…- la respiración acompasada de la chica a lado suyo le confirmó que estaba profundamente dormida. ¡Quiso gritarle! Sintió la vena de su frente hincharse ante su descaro de dormirse cuando al fin iba a decirle sus sentimientos pero se contuvo. La vio removerse un poco incómoda, frunció el ceño y con su brazo movible pasó por debajo de sus hombros y la acercó a él poco a poco para no despertarla, aunque sabía muy bien que tenía el sueño pesado, Bridgette desprendía un aroma dulce a vainilla, y su cuerpo radiaba cierta calidez que le reconfortó mucho, era extraño tenerla junto a él, se sentía bien, de lo más natural, casi como si sus cuerpos encajaran perfectamente, su respiración era suave y tranquila, la vio acurrucarse un poco más a él y vio una leve sonrisa en su rostro antes de quejarse un poco por el dolor al moverse pero pronto la molestia desapareció. Sonrió. Tal vez no estaba seguro del futuro, tampoco del cómo llevarían las cosas a cabo, ni tenía una idea de qué pasaría con su padre, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que después de tanto tiempo de esperar tener a su lady en sus brazos, no la iba dejar ir por nada del mundo, y pelearía contra quien sea que se le ponga enfrente para poder tenerla como ahora, en sus brazos, como siempre debió y deberá de ser hasta el final de sus días.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, fue corto, lo sé. Gracias a todos por leer, piedad nada de tomatazos, solo sweets Nathaniel o Chat Noirs por favor. Dejen review y en serio, gracias, gracias por leer el trabajo de esta humilde escritora. Y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
